Tale of the Sun and Moon
by Koinu-chan
Summary: A story about the sun god, Naruto, and the moon god, Sasuke. Love, punishment and how the eclipse came to be... SasuNaru


Nothing is sacred anymore, haha.

I'm rewritten this like 3 times already and well, to be truthful, I'm still not quite satisfied. This idea has been in my head for the longest time but I wasn't quite sure how to approach it. Anyways, I hope it's to your liking, please let me know what you think about it.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and co. is not mine, if it was, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions, would I?

* * *

**TALE OF THE SUN AND MOON**

Long ago when the Earth was young and few humans walked on its soil. The gods and goddesses of the planets watched over the human population. The Earth flourished and the people were happy. The planets lined themselves in the sky and their respective deities would move around the Earth, giving help when needed.

There was no night and day during this early era. The people did not slumber, for there was constant brightness, nor did they did not need the rest. They never got tired, or sick and were always healthy. The people cooperated and worked together to grow food, build houses and care for their children. They lived in harmony and peace.

Each god helps the humans in different ways:  
Gaara, the god of Mercury, gives courage.  
Ino, the goddess of Venus, gives love.  
Sakura, the goddess of Mars, gives healing.  
Tsunade, the goddess of Jupiter, gives strength.  
Kakashi, the god of Saturn, gives cooperation and teamwork.  
Lee, the god of Uranus, gives vigor.  
Shikimaru, the god of Neptune, gives wisdom.  
And many more gods and goddesses contributes to the people of Earth. All the while, the god of the universe watches over everything and makes sure the deities perform their tasks to the fullest.

While each deity has their own unique role in the people's lives, their favorites are the sun god and the moon god.

The sun god; Naruto, is a bright and cheerful divine being. The people love him for the joy he brings upon them. He provides rays of light for the crops to grow, the flowers to bloom and the trees to reach up. He warms the earth through his ever shining rays and gives radiant light to the people. Whenever he flows past anyone, he provides a breeze of warmth that wraps around you which makes you unable to resist a smile. Naruto always took the time to play with children, hiding behind clouds and peaking through trees, his tinkling laughter melting in with that of the young ones. He warmed the hearts of the people as much as he warmed the earth.

"_Reach up Mr.tree, grow nice and tall!"_

"_Ha ha ha…can you find me?…I'm really good at hiding you know."_

"_Show everyone your beautiful colors, flower buds!"_

"_Does your heart feel cold? That's not a problem, I'm here to warm you up!'_

"_You have a lovely smile, smile again for me!"_

Sasuke, the moon god, is a tranquil and serene spirit. Without him, the earth would be in chaos. He calms the nerves of anyone he passes; clearing their minds and helping them to be at peace. If a child was crying, he'd float to their side, and gently soothe them into contentment—till their cries were no more. If a woman was worried, he'd reassure her. If a man had done a wrong deed, he'd chastise him and help him correct his ways. If the elderly were in despair, he'd give them comfort. If a traveler was lost, he'd guide them home. He was their protector, their source of guidance.

"_It's okay now, I'm here to help you…"_

"_Shhh…no need to cry. Everything will be alright."_

"_You shouldn't do that. Nothing good will come out of that temperament…calm yourself."_

"_Just follow me, I will lead you home."_

"_Are you scared? Don't be, can you feel my presence? I'm here to protect you."_

These two were complete opposites, so much that they often involved themselves in good natured rivalry. They were often seen with one another, racing side by side; a rush of cool and warmth. They would compete on the number of people they helped out and the amount of gratitude they received. Even so, they also helped each other; if Naruto accidentally gave out too many hot rays, Sasuke would come in and cool the area off. If Sasuke accidentally soothed a person too much to the point of unconsciousness, Naruto would come in and rejuvenate them again. As much as they were opposites, they also complimented each other.

"_It's a race, a challenge, ok?"_

"_Of course."_

"_I'm sorry! I did it again…"_

"_Really…what would you do without me…"_

Perhaps it was inevitable for the two gods, the attraction of polar opposites, for either of them had what the other did not. It was like two magnets drawing together, unavoidable and unstoppable.

Every time Naruto smiled brightly at Sasuke, he felt completely overwhelmed with warmth. Whenever Sasuke laughed with his rich, deep voice at Naruto's banter, the blond's breath hitched in his throat. They could not help but to pulled towards one another; even if it was the biggest taboo gods could make. For it was forbidden for gods and goddesses to be together, it would be disastrous if they were to renounce their love for humankind and instead devote themselves to one another.

Even though they loved the humans very much, they found themselves drifting further away from them and spending more time with each other. Sometimes they could be seen embracing underneath a willow tree or whispering to each other behind the clouds, and sometimes they laid atop a grassy hill looking at the stars in the universe for hours.

"_You know, it is very ironic that humans are so envious of us." _

"_Why?"_

"…_being able to love freely and openly…when we have to hide it."_

"_We are the ones that are actually envious of them."_

Without the sun and moon god, the humans soon walked the wrong path without their guidance and turned to evil ways. Even though the other gods and goddesses did their best to stop them and help them, their efforts could not rival that of Sasuke and Naruto's power. Crime started to occur, people started to fear and hate one another. Theft happened, deaths occurred, the earth was in chaos.

By the time Sasuke and Naruto realized what was happening. It was already too late, their powers could not change things to the way it was before. Because of their selfishness and ignorance, the people paid the price for it; the two gods were filled with pain and regret.

When the god of the universe came to check up on the earth, he found the earth in a disastrous state. He became furious.

"_The two of you will be severly punished!"_

"_So will the inhabitants of Earth for walking down the wrong path!"_

"_I will wipe out all existence on this planet!"_

Two gods begged him not to do this, for it was not the humans' fault that the earth became like this. They would take any punishment that he wanted to give, just as long as he doesn't harm the humans. They begged and begged for him to stop.

Surprise by their devotion to the Earth, the god of the universe agreed not to kill the humans. However, the punishment will not be light.

He issued his first command: he would not erase humanity, but they will not be provided assistance by the other deities again. As soon as the command left his mouth, the universe shook and the planets were pulled back far away from the Earth with each of the deities bounded to each of them.

Next, he made the humans physically weak: they can now be susceptible to disease and pain. They were given a shorter lifespan, which will be made even shorter by the time they will spend in darkness. With that said, the heavens shook and split in two: day and night.

Last, he turned to the two gods. You shall never again be together. Suddenly, a force pulled them in opposite directions. In sheer desperation, Sasuke and Naruto grabbed a hold of each other's hand.

"_No! No! Please don't take him away!"_

"_Don't let go of my hand!"_

"_Don't leave me!"_

"_NO!"_

They were no match for the high god's power. Their fingers slipped through one another and they were each pulled to opposite sides of the earth. The moon god became bounded to the moon and would have to forever stay on the side with darkness, the sun god was bounded to the sun and would have to forever reign on the side with light. Each of them would revolve around and around the earth but would never meet. With that the god of the universe abandoned them.

For a while, both of the gods were consumed by loneliness and grief. However, they still loved the humans very much and could not just abandon them on their own. With that said, they set themselves to fix the chaos as best they could. Even though things could never return to the way it was, gradually things achieved more order. They were very disappointed to find that the people could not see or hear them anymore. Even so, they continued to help and guide them in silence.

Sasuke and Naruto couldn't see each other but they knew that each were just on the other side. Every time the moon rose and darkness fell, Sasuke could still feel the lingering traces of warmth that Naruto left behind, beckoning to him and letting him know he was there. When the sun rose, Naruto would try to suppress the sun's rays so that he could revel in the coolness that was purely Sasuke, even for just a little while. Their longing for each other did not fade, but only grew stronger as time passed.

All the other deities of the planets watched this from a distance and could not help but be moved by the two lovers. They wanted to help them somehow, so they discussed among themselves and came up with a plan for the two gods to physically meet. They would align themselves in such a way that it would create a blindspot in the high deity's vision. Then they would transfer their power towards them so that they could overcome the force that was binding them. They could not do this for long, only for a few seconds, but it was better than nothing.

The first time that they used this to let them meet; it was the most glorious event anyone could ever witness. The moment they were together, Naruto's rays shone a thousand times brighter and Sasuke's couldn't contain the emotions in his heart. During those few precious seconds, they were beyond utmost intimacy; it is not anything within our comprehension, as human actions do not even come close to demonstrating them. They weren't embracing or even being physically close, it was like they were together as one.

Two minds in one place.  
Two hearts intertwined.  
All emotions in harmony.  
And their love, it encompassed to all ends of the universe.

Any human that witnessed this event on the earth, would stop and stare at the mesmerizing site. To them, it seemed like the end of the world – without the fear. The moon that always appeared during the night, slowly travelled across the bright sky to merge into the body of the sun. It was awe-inspiring, wonder-filling, and the end of the world as they know it.

To this day, the moon god and the sun god are still watching over us and giving us guidance. Even though we can't see them and sometimes it seems like no one cares. They are there…whispering and comforting us. You just have to listen with your heart.

And once or twice a year, they meet with the help of the deities of the other planets. A beautiful and glorious event.

If you get the privileged chance, go see the eclipse. You too, will experience awe, wonder and the end of the world as you know it.

* * *

**Fanart:** http (:) // chiisaiyume . deviantart . com / art / Tale-of-the-Sun-and-Moon - 76203817 (Take out spaces and brackets around colon)


End file.
